Just another Night Elf Hunter?
by saidiecat
Summary: Meiyoru is your average Night Elf hunter, but she wishes to change all that and make a name for herself. Join her on her journey with her faithful pet Xander and many other strange faces along the way
1. Meet Meiyoru

**Author's note: Well I decided to write a fanfiction about my hunter. Almost every character in the story will be real characters on the Khaz Modan server. So I hope you enjoy, I know Meiyoru will :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**** Meet Meiyoru**

**The night elf tapped her armored foot out of impatience, leaving a deep dent in the powdery snow. Her arms were stiffly crossed and her full lips were in a thin, shivering scowl. Her eyes were focused intently on the green creature before her. The scaly beast was sniffing a small sprout of vegetation that had survived through the blizzards. The night elf's eye twitched in her irritation. It still sniffed. The elf made a low, grumbling noise in her throat. It still sniffed.  
She shifted her weight and began tapping her other foot. The creature lifted its leg, and the elf's expression eagerly lifted. It sniffed again.**

"**Will you please just pee, Xander?" She yelled suddenly. "I am freezing my ass off here!"**

**Xander looked up at her with his innocent, purple eyes. Then he sniffed again. **

"**Fine," the elf said spinning around, "me and my pouch full of grapes will catch the griffon at Everlook all alone."**

**Xander's eyes widened and he whimpered. The elf glanced back and smirked as her gullible pet did his business. **

"**You didn't even write your name in the snow, you noob." **

**Xander growled then followed his master back on the path to Everlook. **

**Meiyoru was the night elf's name. She was an average looking night elf and an average looking hunter. She had cropped turquoise hair which some was gathered up in a tail on the top of her head. She had purple tinted skin, long pointed ears and dark markings that crossed over her eyes down her cheeks. She was tall and lean, like every other female night elf and she hated it. She had a long pole arm strapped to her back and a bow and quiver. She was clad in mail armor and kept unmarked by a tabard or symbol. **

**She strode through the thick snow with Xander by her side. Suddenly, someone rode up next to her on a blue and silver armored horse.**

"**Hello there, hunter." The young, female voice spouted.**

**Meiyoru's gaze casually gazed up at the paladin. "Heyo, paladin."**

"**Where is your mount?" The paladin asked.**

"**I-uh-sold it."**

"**How did you sell your mount?" She asked surprised.**

**Meiyoru coughed in embarrassment. "I thought it was a cat figurine."**

**The paladin's face distorted in confusion. "How, I mean no offense, but how do you confuse a small figurine for a large tiger mount?"**

"**Uh… don't ask me. It confuses me too."**

"**Well are you headed to Everlook?" **

"**Yea." **

"**Well hop aboard. I'm sure I could carry you the rest of the way. My name is Averda." She said reaching for Meiyoru's hand.**

"**Averda!" Someone yelled from behind.**

**They both glanced in the direction of a human mage running from a group of furbolgs. "Averda!" He yelled again before a furbolg dealt a final blow and he fell dead in the snow.**

"**And that's Bairamint." Averda said with a hint of irritation. She got off of her horse and cast a resurrection spell on Bairamint. **

**The mage got back to his feet and mumbled a thank you. "I just saw this chest and I thought I'd use my area spell to wipe them all out. Well, there were a lot more than I thought and I got overwhelmed." **

"**You always get overwhelmed." Averda said as she cast a healing spell on him. **

"**Who's that?" Bair gestured at Meiyoru.**

"**This hunter lost her mount; I was just giving her a lift to Everlook." **

"**Oh." Bairamint murmured giving Meiyoru a 'better than thou' expression.**

"**And you can carry her pet." Averda smiled innocently as Xander gave a toothy grin to Bair. **

**So Meiyoru the hunter was seated on the rear end of the paladin's warhorse, with her faithful Xander trailing behind with the mage and his horse. "So are you and Bair, like an item?" Meiyoru had asked Averda. **

**The paladin blushed profusely. "Well… no. We just met up a few weeks ago, decided to journey together. It's a lot easier adventuring with someone."**

"**I understand that, that's why I got Xander."**

"**Xander is a strange looking creature. Where did you find him?" Averda asked, looking back to briefly study the green scaled beast. His head was very lizard-like, with purple glowing eyes. His neck was the style of a cobra and he had short stubby legs with attached clawed feet. He had dark spikes protruding from his back and a long spiked tail.**

"**Yea, I've never seen a creature like him, so I guess I'm pretty lucky to have found him. I was in Stranglethorn one day and found the poor guy being locked up by some Bloodsail Buccaneers. I killed his captors, set him free, but he kept following me around. So I just ended up taming him and keeping him as my own." Meiyoru smiled in her past accomplishment. **

**When they reached the gates of Everlook, Averda asked her, "So where are you headed now Meiyoru?"**

"**Well I need to get a mount, so I guess I have to go back to Darnassus." Meiyoru groaned at the thought.**

"**Bairamint could make you a portal there, it would be faster." Averda suggested as Bair shot her an annoyed glare. **

**Meiyoru's face lit up. "Really? That would be so great!" As Bair dismounted, Meiyoru flung her arms around him in appreciation. "Thank you! Thank you!"**

**Bair grunted from the discomfort. "It's no problem." **

**Meiyoru released the mage and raised her fist in determination. "Come along Xander! It's time we continue our journey!"**

**Bairamint began concentrating his magical power on the conception of a portal. **

"**Thanks again Averda and Bairamint." She gave them a wave and she and Xander stepped through the vortex. **

**There was blinding light all around the hunter for a moment. She closed her eyes tight to relieve some of the sting from the incredibly strong brilliance. Her body felt like she was swirling uncontrollably pulling at all of her limbs. Then suddenly her feet were on uncommon ground. It was hard like stone, but slick like metal. Her eyes opened and she was in the strangest place she had ever seen. It was swarming with Draenei and Blood Elves. She had only seen a few Draenei before, but blood elves were a complete surprise. There was Horde there too. Alliance as well, walking almost side by side. The place was huge; it seemed she was in the outer ring of a circular shaped city. There were ramps leading up to higher platforms and ramps leading down to an odd smelling section of the city. In the center there was a circular room with a huge glowing thing, which Meiyoru noted in her head 'a giant Winter Veil ornament'. Xander whimpered nervously.**

"**Xander, I don't think we're in Azeroth anymore."**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Shattrath City**


	2. Shattrath City

**Chapter Two:**** Shattrath City**

**Meiyoru's eyes scanned her surroundings. Every sort of race of creature seemed to have business here in this city. She saw a dwarf enchanting some priest's staff, an undead telling an orc jokes in Orcish. So much commotion Meiyoru felt as if she was going to be swallowed up by it all. She glanced around more, but something caught her eye. A large grey tauren seemed to be waving at her. She hesitated and cautiously waved back. Her cheeks flooded dark purple when she realized he was waving to the troll behind her. In her embarrassment, she used her aspect of the cheetah and dashed away. All in a matter of minutes she was back in her awkward teen years still schooling in Darnassus. She was briefly haunted from the visions of her past. She always tried to be the best at everything, but only ever ended up as average. No one ever noticed her. She desperately wanted to change that. She left school claiming that it would be her destiny that everyone would soon know her name. Lost in her memories, without looking, the hunter slammed into a hard, cold body. She sprawled backwards and landed on her bottom. **

"**Ow." She murmured and looked up into the burning green eyes of a blood elf paladin. **

**He growled something in Thalassian, and then added in Common as he turned away, "Watch where you're going."**

**Meiyoru could've sworn that her entire body was flushed with purple now. **

"**Don't let them bother you. They think they're better than everyone." Said a deep, friendly voice.**

**Meiyoru glanced up and saw a man standing over her, reaching down to help her up. She nervously took the human's hand. "Thank you." Meiyoru's voice was almost at a whisper. She stood at her full height with the help of the man. She noticed she was a bit taller than him, like most night elves compared to humans. He seemed to be a warrior. He was armored in plate except for his head. He had brown hair cut short; he was clean shaven and had warming brown eyes. From what Meiyoru could tell, he was well built underneath his armor. Most warriors had to be though, in order to take all the damage that their accustomed to.**

"**I'm Dyce." He said without warning.**

**Meiyoru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Xander thinking, 'What kind of name is Dyce?'**

"**Nice to meet you." She returned the greeting. "I'm Meiyoru."**

"**Is this your first time in Shattrath City?" **

**Meiyoru chuckled. "How could you guess?"**

"**Well don't be intimidated by it. It's just a neutral crossroads really. Where are you headed?"**

"**I'm not exactly sure, I came here by accident." She said briefly remembering Bairamint and the death threats she wanted to send him. "I could really use a mount."**

**Dyce studied her for a moment. "You don't look skilled enough to own your own griffon. I know there's a place in Nagrand that sells mounts. You can catch a rental griffon there." He pointed to the direction of the griffon master.**

"**Nagrand. Right." Meiyoru smiled making the mental note. "I'll be off then."**

"**But-"**

"**Next time you meet me, you'll know my name!" She said raising her fist in the air. "Thanks Dyce! I'm off to chase my destiny!" She called out running towards the warrior's directions.**

**Dyce was bewildered by the strange elf's determination as he thought, 'I already know your name.', but he shrugged and watched her disappear from his sight.**

**Meiyoru marched towards the griffon master. "Where can I take you today?" He asked her with a well practiced smile.**

"**Nagrand please!" **

"**Do you have the flight path?" **

"**What now?"**

"**The flight path to Nagrand. You need it to fly there."**

**Meiyoru frowned. "Are you saying I can't fly there unless I've been there before?"**

"**Technically."**

"**How am I supposed to get there in the first place?!" Meiyoru groaned as she buried her face in her palms. She couldn't fathom the thought of walking somewhere. **

**Author's note: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to end here. Hope you enjoy.**

**Next chapter: Grand Theft Griffon**


	3. Grand Theft Griffon

**Chapter Three:**** Grand Theft Griffon**

**Meiyoru stood behind the griffon master's post watching the variety of people flying off without a problem. **

'**Bastards.' Meiyoru thought scornfully. She sat on the ground with her arms crossed glaring at each person that mounted a griffon. Xander was dozed off next to her. She had to think of something soon, she couldn't just sit there and rot. 'I don't think undead would suit me.' She randomly said to herself. **

**She noticed a gnome approaching the griffon master. "Nagrand please." She told him. Meiyoru jumped up, causing Xander to yelp. This was her chance! As the short little person struggled to mount the griffon, Meiyoru grabbed Xander in one arm and leapt high in the air. She landed ungracefully on the creature and it let out a loud **_**SQUAWK **_**as it took off into the air. The hunter almost fell off the back of the thing, but she grasped a fistful of feathers much to the griffon's protest. She pulled herself and Xander back up to the middle of the saddle. Meiyoru got a rush as she headed towards the sky with the angry shouts from behind getting more distant. She sighed with relief, but then heard the nervous twitters of her griffon.**

"**It's okay, you won't get in trouble." She patted the griffon's head and glanced behind. "Oh sh-" Meiyoru had just noticed the two armored battle griffons that were in pursuit of them. "Fly, my feathered friend, fly as fast as your wings can flap!"**

**The armored griffons were much faster than the one Meiyoru was riding. They caught up and began snapping at clawing at the night elf, in hopes of knocking the thief off. **

"**Help me out here Xander!" She shouted.**

**Meiyoru took out her polearm to fend off the griffons, but Xander's legs were too short to even touch the griffons. Each swooping attack was just barely blocked. 'I can't hold out like this forever.' She said to herself. The hunter suddenly squealed in agony as a griffon's talon clipped her shoulder. She clutched the bleeding wound but couldn't hold on to her weapon. The spear slipped from her grasp and fell to the earth below. **

"**We're done for Xander! Why'd I have to be so desperate?" She cried as blood poured down her body. **

**Xander gazed upon his master. She had been desperate enough to steal a griffon. This was the price she had to pay, but the battle griffons didn't realize that Xander might've been as determined and crazy as his owner. **

**In a sudden reaction Xander leapt from the safety of the mount. "XANDER!" Meiyoru screamed, no where near ready to watch her faithful companion fall to his death. In an instant Xander was no longer falling, but he disappeared. Meiyoru saw him reappear in a blink upon one of the armored griffons. He clawed at the thing's eyes and it roared in pain, breaking the chase. Xander vanished again and was on the other bird creature, whipping his tail around to knock him off course. In a last attempt to foil the thieves, the griffon dug his beak into Xander's neck. Xander hit him again and was able to send the griffon spiraling towards the ground. Meiyoru turned and watched the griffon recompose himself, but was too far behind to continue the pursuit. Xander blinked himself into Meiyoru's lap, whimpering in pain. **

**As they landed, Meiyoru held her pet in her arms and she hopped off the griffon. The beast shot her a hateful glare before flying off back to Shattrath. Meiyoru ignored it as she laid Xander down. She held her hands over him, closed her eyes and began channeling her magic into him. A soft green glow surrounded him as his wounds slowly mended. Xander was unconscious from the adrenaline, but at least he was alive. **

"**Hey are you alright?" Meiyoru heard the unfamiliar voice, but when she looked around all she could see were blurs. Then everything was black. **

**Meiyoru stood up and she was in the center of Shattrath City. 'Oh no, how'd I end up here again?' She asked herself. In the center there were now tons of the huge glowing creatures all hanging from a giant tree. Meiyoru smirked at the peculiar sight. The city seemed empty compared to what it used to be. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she spun around. Dyce stood there, towering over her with the two armored griffons behind him. **

"**How could you hurt my poor helpless griffons?!" He yelled at her. "The penalty for such a crime is death!" His eyes burned through her. **

**Meiyoru couldn't bare to look into his eyes. 'Those were **_**his **_**griffons.' She thought and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to get to Nagrand!"**

"**It's okay." Dyce's voice went soft. "I'll forgive you this once 'cause you sex me up."**

"**What?" Meiyoru's nose crinkled in confusion.**

**Meiyoru looked up and Dyce and the griffons were gone. Bairamint and Averda stood over her. "Happy Winter Veil!" They announced in unison. "Here's your present!" They both shifted and a portal opened sucking the hunter inside. She landed on rock hard ground, fire licked at her skin and she looked upon the corpse of Xander. **

"**Xander?! Xander?!" She called out to him, but there was no response. "XANDER!"**

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: My Kingdom for a Mount**


	4. My Kingdom for a Mount

**Chapter Four:**** My Kingdom for a Mount**

**Meiyoru felt familiar yet wet warmth on her hand. She swiftly sat up, astonished by her surroundings. She was no longer in Shattrath, but placed on a cot in a room designed very much like the craftsmanship of Shattrath. Blue drapes hung from the ceiling falling gracefully to the floor. The beds were old fashioned compared to the rest of the place. A purple rug trimmed with gold accented the middle of the floor and strange globes of light stood on pedestals next to each bed. **

**Meiyoru's eyes traveled to her hand where a rough, damp unknown appendage was tenderly tickling her palm. It was Xander, half asleep, licking her hand. **

"**Xander." She breathed with relief realizing the moments before were just parts of a horrible dream.**

**Xander heard his master stir and he woke to full attention, happily greeting Meiyoru by jumping on her lap, nuzzling her head. It was one of the worst feelings having a scaled, horned creature cuddle you, but Meiyoru was used to it and she never felt happier. **

"**I'm sorry." The hunter apologized sincerely into her pet's eyes. Xander blinked and bobbed his head as if to say, 'It's okay; just don't be so reckless again.'**

**Xander moved away to let Meiyoru stretch. She stood and realized her shoulder had been bandaged. Then she heard the same voice she heard before she passed out.**

"**You're awake." The voice concluded. **

**Meiyoru saw that the voice belonged to a Night Elf girl. She was around the same height and build as Meiyoru, but she had long purple hair that was styled into a braid falling down her chest. She had a young nightsaber sitting at her side. She was obviously a hunter like Meiyoru; she seemed very eager and upbeat. That's when Meiyoru realized she was staring at the newcomer in silence.**

**Lucky the younger hunter was better at breaking silence than she was. "I bandaged your shoulder." She pointed out.**

"**Mmm, thanks." Meiyoru murmured.**

"**You just kind of fainted when you landed, so I helped you inside the inn and performed first aid."**

"**You want a cookie or something?" Meiyoru snapped, but saw the injured expression on the elf's face and retracted. "Sorry, I'm just a bit sore. What's your name?"**

"**Xabar and this is Barxa." She gestured towards the cat that was chasing a moth.**

"**I'm Meiyoru, this is Xander." She approached Xabar and shook her hand.**

**Xabar glanced at her hand as she returned the greeting. "Oh, nice gloves."**

"**Thanks, I got them because I collected honor for fighting the Horde."**

"**Wow, can I have them?" Xabar asked innocently, her eyes shimmering with desire.**

**Meiyoru hesitated as she thought, 'Is she serious?' She just coughed and said, "Eh, no their soulbound."**

"**Aw, bad luck for me then."**

**Meiyoru studied her armor and weapons. "You know, you don't look that skilled enough to be in a place like this."**

"**Oh, I'm not. I'm kind of stranded here. I was exploring and happened to find this huge portal, so I went through and it led to this place everyone calls the Outland. Well I just kept on exploring and eventually found myself here, but every time I try to leave I get attacked and I have to run back to avoid death!" She added extra emphasis to the word death. **

"**Why don't you use your hearthstone?" Meiyoru asked her. **

**Xabar blushed. "I think I dropped it."**

"**Well I'd love to help you, but I really should get out of here. I need to get a mount and then I need to find myself a new weapon, so I suggest just waiting for a mage that can teleport you out." **

**Xabar's disposition seemed to have dampened. "Oh, sorry to hold you up then."**

**Meiyoru gathered her things. "It's no problem. Thanks again for helping me out." She gave a brief wave and headed out the inn. **

**Xander's stubbly legs carried him after his master. She walked outside to see the beautiful settlement of Telaar. Floating mounds of land were scattered throughout the sky and strange trees sprouted from everywhere. Meiyoru inhaled the sweet smelling air then walked around to the side of the building. She saw someone resembling an old decrepit Draenei standing next to a beast that seemed to be half ram, half horse. **

**When she approached, the old man spoke. "Hello hunter, I'm Trader Narasu, the Kurenai Quartermaster, what can I do for you?"**

"**Do you sell mounts?" Meiyoru did not hesitate.**

"**I have a wide selection of talbuks here, like Hornsby here."**

**Meiyoru smiled. "Great I'll take one."**

"**Wait now, miss, you must be exalted with our people to buy a talbuk."**

**Meiyoru shifted, trying not to get easily annoyed. "How do I get exalted?"**

"**We can give you many quests to prove your loyalty; mostly Warden Iolol accepts obsidian warbeads. The more you bring him, the more respected you will be here."**

**Meiyoru pondered for a moment. "You said obsidian warbeads?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh, I've already turned in about a hundred of them." Meiyoru smiled mischievously.**

"**Only a hundred? That won't get you very far." Narasu seemed to sigh in disappointment.**

"**Did I say a hundred, I meant a million. Yep, already turned in about a million, maybe more."**

**Narasu smiled. "Well then, I'm sure you'd be able to buy a talbuk now!"**

**So Meiyoru left the town of Telaar on her brand new silver talbuk, which she decided to name Quicksilver. She departed with such a proud, wicked smile plastered on her face, as she left the Kurenai town and their gullible quartermaster.**

**Meiyoru's smile quickly faded when she saw the battle raging further down the path and a familiar purple blur. **

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Two become Four**


	5. Two becomes Four

**Chapter Five:**** Two becomes Four**

**Meiyoru was striding casually down the path in Nagrand on her new mount, Quicksilver, just leaving Telaar. Quicksilver was a talbuk. He had large ram-like horns, a soft fluffy white neck and a muscular body. His legs were long and his coloring consisted of silver and darker silver stripes. Meiyoru felt a twinge of guilt having lied to the quartermaster about being exalted, but no one wants to read a story about collecting beads all day now do they?**

**Meiyoru was a distance away from Telaar when she stopped in her tracks due to a fight that was going on a few feet in front of her. Meiyoru thought to just go around it, but she saw a familiar figure in the middle of the fray. Whoever it was seemed to be being beaten on by three large ogres and as she saw the well remembered purple head, she knew she couldn't stand and watch no longer.**

**She jumped off Quicksilver and ran towards the battle. She had no melee weapon, but luckily her strongest weapon was her bow. "Hey!" She screamed at the three red-skinned ogres. "You better not be beating on my friend there!"**

**The three ogres stopped and looked up, grumbling in confusion. Meiyoru smiled wickedly. "Xander… Attack!" Xander ran after two ogres as the third ran after the hunter. Meiyoru sneakily had set up a freezing trap which locked the oncoming ogre in a block of ice. Then she began pelting one ogre with arrow after arrow. Xander was getting a bit weak so Meiyoru quickly cast a pet healing spell on him and continued on the first ogre until it fell dead. Xander moved onto the second ogre, Meiyoru aimed for a few seconds and critically hit the ogre. After that one was down, Xander went after the frozen one. He broke the ice and continued to bite and claw at the humanoid as he retaliated with his giant club. Meiyoru followed through on the third until it was dead as well. **

**She ran over to the fallen hunter. "Xabar, are you okay?" Meiyoru asked kneeling down beside her. She was bruised and a bit bloody, but still alive. Barxa was beaten worse trying to keep the ogres of his master. "Here you two, eat this." Meiyoru handed each of them a piece of cooked meat. They ate slowly, regaining their strength.**

"**Thanks." Xabar said between bites. **

"**What do you think you were doing?" Meiyoru asked, trying not to get angry. **

"**I was hoping to leave, so I got on my tiger, but these three idiots knocked me off and wanted to have me for dinner."**

**Meiyoru sighed, feeling pretty ashamed that she didn't help Xabar in the first place. She helped the purple-haired elf to her feet. "Where are you trying to get to?"**

"**I heard I should go to Honor Hold, things aren't as tough there. I could gain more fighting experience so I won't be so vulnerable." Xabar explained. **

**Meiyoru hesitated to say what she was regretting to say. "I can help you get there."**

"**Really?" Xabar smiled happily. "Thank you so much!"**

**Meiyoru nodded half heartedly. Xabar whistled for her tiger mount as Meiyoru got back on Quicksilver. "Let's go."**

**The two hunters stuck to the path to avoid any unwanted encounters. The trip was uneventful as they passed into a brackish, murky area known as Zangarmarsh. At each suspicious intersection, they followed signs that led to Hellfire Peninsula until they reached the dry, fire red mountainous location. The trip wasn't as long as Meiyoru thought it would be, but it seemed like an eternity with Xabar chatting her ear off. **

"**This looks a lot safer than Nagrand." Xabar confirmed. **

"**Let's get to an inn so we can rest." No sooner than Meiyoru said this, she felt and inexplicable pain in the back of her head. She was knocked to the ground and blacked out hearing Xabar squeal out in pain as well.**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: All Quiet in the Citadel**

**Author's Note-Yet another short chapter, but progressive none the less. Hope you enjoy. And yes Clear, you will be in it soon :)**


	6. All Quiet in the Citadel

**Chapter Six:**** All Quiet in the Citadel**

**Meiyoru woke with what seemed like a bass drum pounding in her head. She was lying on a cold stone floor. It was filthy and smelled of corpses, not that Meiyoru had smelled many corpses in her lifetime, but it was an unmistakable scent. She sat up and it seemed like the room was spinning. She felt blood that had dried on her lips and the swollen bruises she had on various parts of her body. When the room stood still she realized she was in a holding cell. Xander was unconscious in the corner. Xabar and Barxa were lying on the other side of the cell beaten and unconscious as well. All their weapons and armor were outside the cell in the hallway. She was left in only her undergarments. Meiyoru cursed under her breath, her items were just out of reach. She couldn't even bandage her wounds. **

**She crawled over to Xander and patted his head softly. He stirred at his master's touch and his usually bright purple eyes were dimmed as he came to. **

"**Don't worry, boy," Meiyoru whispered softly, "I'll get us out of here."**

**Meiyoru then moved to the other hunter and her cat. She shook them both softly to wake them. **

"**Ow." Xabar murmured. "My head is killing me. What happened?"**

"**I think we were attacked. I don't know where we are, but it's no place good." Meiyoru sighed and couldn't help but think, 'If only I had never left Shattrath.'**

**The green-haired hunter stood up and tested the heavy metal bars. They were thick, too thick for any brute force to shake them. **

"**What are we going to do?" Xabar sounded worried. **

"**If only I could get our gear." Meiyoru gritted her teeth in aggravation. She stood against the bars in silence, hoping an idea would come to her soon. **

"**If only we had a mage that could blink through." Xabar said with a shrug.**

**Meiyoru's eyes widened. "That's it!" Xabar looked at her questioningly, but the elder hunter was already approaching her lizard companion. "Xander, you can blink! I saw you do it while on the griffon. Just blink through and throw us our stuff."**

**Xander gave her a puzzled look. **

"**Don't give me that look; I know you can do it!" She gave him a hopeful pat. "Just try."**

**Xander approached the bars reluctantly and stared at the pile of supplies that his master wanted him to retrieve. He remembered doing it, but he didn't remember how to perform the warp. He lowered his head in disappointment. He expected Meiyoru to be angry with him, Xander didn't fail often. Instead, Meiyoru knelt down beside him and put her hand on his back. **

"**Xander, you may not think so, but I know you're special. There's a reason I found you that day on the beach of Stranglethorn. I could never do any of this without you. If we get out of here, I promise I'll find out where you came from so you can learn how special you really are." Xander looked up at his master. She smiled down at him. **

**Even though Xander couldn't speak, his master always knew that he never remembered where he came from or what his abilities were. She accepted him that way and now was promising to help him learn what kind of creature he was. He never thought being a hunter's companion would be this great, he always thought it was a partnership for battle. Meiyoru and Xander were more than that. Xander couldn't imagine living any other life.**

**The green scaled beast closed his eyes in a last attempt to get to the supplies. He concentrated as hard as his mind would allow, forcing his body to disappear and reappear on the other side. He tried harder and harder until he almost gave up hope. **

"**Xander." He heard Meiyoru call. "Xander, you did it." **

**Xander opened his eyes and saw that he was standing right in front of the assorted weapons and armor. **_**MROOK!**_** He let out a hoot of joy, then grabbed his master's bow in his jaws and threw it towards the cell. Each item he tossed to the girls was grabbed up eagerly and readied. Xander threw the last piece which was Meiyoru's belt, then he stopped dead when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. **

"**Someone's coming! Xander come back!" Meiyoru pleaded.**

**Xander panicked and ended up running head first into the bars when he tried to warp back. He whimpered in fear as the huge red orc turned the corner to see the green creature cowering at him. The orc roared in anger and went to crush Xander with his oversized mace. His weapon held high ready to strike, he suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp point to his temple. His eyes shifted and saw the two night elves, one with her bow and arrow pointed at his head, the other with her sword at his throat. **

"**How dare you leave me in this cell in nothing but my underwear?" Meiyoru hissed as she let go of the arrow, letting it pierce the orc's brain. "Pervert." She spat as he fell over dead. She reached to his belt and grabbed the keys that were hanging there. She unlocked the door and rushed out. **

"**We can't waste time; they'll know we're free soon." Meiyoru began to sprint through the halls, with Xabar not far behind. **

**They came to an opening and Meiyoru halted to peek around the corner. She used her eagle eye ability to see what was in the next room, but keeping herself undetected. What she saw surprised her to the point where a gasp escaped her lips. **

"**What? What is it?" Xabar asked impatiently.**

"**They're all dead." She said stepping around the corner. **

**Xabar followed to see just who was dead. Her eyes widened when she saw the group of five orcs dead as a doornail scattered on the floor. It seemed they were all burnt to death. **

"**What did this?" Xabar breathed, beginning to worry that whoever barbequed the orcs might be after them next. **

**Their attention was turned when they heard a battle going on a distance away. A rumbling roar shook the building. They saw a bridge to the other side of room that led to a platform where they saw two humans fighting with a tremendous dragon.**

"**We should just let them fight without our interruption." Xabar chuckled nervously. **

"**No, wait." Meiyoru said as she looked closer at the fight. "I think I know those two humans."**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: The Inevitable Return of the Paladin and the Mage **


	7. The Inevitable Return of the Paladin and

**Chapter Seven:**** The Inevitable Return of the Paladin and the Mage**

**Meiyoru snapped to attention when she recognized the two humans that were in combat with a large dragon. **

"**Averda! Bairamint!" She cried. "Come on, Xabar, let's go help."**

**The two hunters ran down the bridge to the platform. They saw Bairamint running around firing off fireballs to the dragon's face. When the dragon would attack the barely armored mage, Averda would quickly heal the damage. Meiyoru had to stop and watch in awe at the perfect partnership. **

'**Almost like a hunter and a pet.' She thought smirking a little. **

**Bairamint's explosions were incredible. When the conjured flames escaped his fingertips, they shot off towards the angry beast with such impact that even the dragon seemed surprised. The dragon got close and the mage cast a frost nova, locking the dragon in place. Bair used his blink skill to get a fair distance away. He began channeling his magic; his hands were glowing with red fire. Then the pyroblast fired off and hit the dragon square in the chest, killing him off. **

**Bairamint cheered. "Yes! I did it." **

**From the hunters' distance it even seemed that Averda was peeved that he used referred to him instead of them both. The mage turned to gloat, noticed the two hunters approaching, but before he could do or say anything, the dragon's dead tail came crashing down on top of him. **

"**Dead again I see." Meiyoru chirped as she strode to Averda's side. **

"**Meiyoru!" Averda cried happily. She gave the elf a friendly squeeze. "I was so worried when Bairamint sent you through the wrong portal. We've been searching for you ever since. I'm glad you're okay."**

"**It's been troublesome, but I am well." Meiyoru smiled. "Oh, this is Xabar. I was helping her get to Honor Hold when we got attacked and locked up here."**

**Averda and Xabar shared their greetings when Xabar pointed out, "Aren't you going to resurrect him?"**

"**Oh right." Averda sighed. "He'll have to wait; I need to regenerate my mana." She sat down and there was an awkward silence as she slowly sipped the conjured water Bairamint had made for her. Meiyoru couldn't imagine the excruciating impatience Bairamint would have been experiencing watching Averda drink her water so gingerly. **

**Eventually Averda rose and began the resurrection spell. When the mage got to his feet, Meiyoru approached him. "We have some words to share you and me." She growled. **

"**Meiyoru." He tried the best charming grin he could do. Meiyoru's glare didn't falter. "It was an accident."**

**Meiyoru used her height against him and loomed over him. "You know what I had to go through because of your little **_**accident**_**?! You're lucky I don't hurt men in dresses." **

"**It's not a dress." Bairamint's voice cracked in protest. "It's a robe."**

"**I thought it was a dress." Xabar coughed from behind. **

"**I'm sorry, okay? Ever since them Averda and I have been searching for you nonstop." Bairamint returned the glare. **

"**Okay guys, no use fighting over it now." Averda interjected. **

**Meiyoru backed off. Bairamint turned to Averda and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for resurrecting me."**

**Meiyoru's jaw dropped. "You said you guys weren't at item."**

**Averda blushed and chuckled. "Well we are now. We joined the same guild and just seemed to get closer."**

**Meiyoru's face lightened. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She ran up and hugged them both. **

**Together the two hunters, the paladin and the mage rode out of Hellfire Citadel. They arrived safely at Honor Hold. **

"**Thanks guys." Xabar said, dismounting. "You know, I just realized, I could've gotten a new hearthstone from the innkeeper."**

**Meiyoru's jaw seemed to tighten as she said through gritted teeth. "Make sure you get a new one then."**

**Averda and Bairamint laughed. Then the paladin spoke. "We have to take our leave now; our guild is going to raid Karazhan." **

"**Karazhan?" Meiyoru asked. **

"**It's this really creepy castle. We get really good armor and weapons from there." Bairamint pointed out.**

"**Can I come?" The hunter asked innocently.**

"**Sorry Mei, but you'd have to be in our guild and we have enough hunters." Meiyoru looked disappointed and Averda's smile dampened. "But you can join another guild and do it."**

**Her disposition lightened a bit. "I guess I could. I do need a new weapon."**

"**I'll make you a portal to Shattrath." Bairamint told her.**

"**Eh… maybe I should just walk." Meiyoru backed off defensively.**

"**It's okay; I won't make the same mistake twice." Bairamint laughed.**

**He made the portal and Meiyoru said goodbye to Xabar, Averda and Bairamint, promising to keep in touch. Then she and Xander stepped through and they were once again back in Shattrath. **

**Meiyoru spent the rest of the evening exploring Shattrath. It seemed two disputing factions of the city, the Aldor and the Scryers were wanting her to join each others groups, but Meiyoru denied them both, not wanting to get in the midst of a quarrel. She stopped in at the bank and was putting some junk she found in there for safe keeping. **

"**Hey you're back already?" She heard a familiar voice. **

**She turned and recognized the friendly warrior. "Dyce." She said with a smile. "Yes I returned earlier. Quite an adventure I had. I came back to Shattrath in hopes of joining a guild."**

"**You want to join a guild?" Dyce reiterated. "I can introduce you to my guild master. He might be willing to accept you."**

**A broad grin smeared across Meiyoru's face. "Really! That would be so wonderful." She flung her arms around him in appreciation. Meiyoru hugged a lot of people when she was happy, but for some reason, it seemed different with Dyce. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when he returned the hug. She almost didn't want to let go, but she flooded indigo and released him.**

"**Sorry." She murmured. She never apologized for a hug before.**

"**It's okay." He chuckled, feeling quite embarrassed himself. "I'll set up a meeting with you and my guild master tomorrow."**

**Meiyoru nodded and they parted ways. She went up to the Scyer's tier and into the inn, collapsing on one of the beds. She felt like she hadn't slept in days, but she could barely sleep, eagerly waiting tomorrow's dawn.**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: The Guild Master**


	8. The Guild Master

**Chapter Eight:**** The Guild Master**

**Dawn broke over the tiers of Shattrath City, spreading sunlight over everything. Meiyoru was cuddled up in the inn, snoring softly. Xander was curled on the floor next to her, snoozing as well. She woke naturally, stretching her aching muscles. She got out of bed, rising Xander gently and went out to greet the sun. She checked her mailbox and to her surprise, she had mail. It was a letter from Dyce with another parchment attached. **

**The letter read:**

**Dear Meiyoru,**

**Your meeting was set up for the morning. He asked that you meet him in the Lower City tavern. Fill out this application and bring it with you.**

**Dyce**

"**Application?" Meiyoru questioned, looking at the other parchment. She read the criteria aloud to herself. "Name, class, skill level." She read further down. "What makes you want to join our guild? Man this is pretty serious." She continued to comment. She marked down her answers with a quill and ink and stuffed it in her bag. "Alright Xander, we have to look presentable, we really want to get into this guild so make a good impression. No licking."**

**Xander seemed to pout the best a lizard beast could. Meiyoru mounted Quicksilver and they trotted through the city down to the Lower City, the foul smelling section of Shattrath. She found her way to the tavern, stopped outside and dismounted. **

"**Perfect timing." Said a gruff voice.**

**Meiyoru turned to see a human warrior arriving behind her on his armored horse. He looked similar to Dyce, but a bit scruffier. He had a rustic look about him with a beard and moustache. His hair went to the base of his neck and his muscled body was encased in plate armor. He had a shield on his back and a long red sword attached to his hip. He dismounted and went to shake Meiyoru's hand.**

"**Meiyoru I presume?" He asked. Meiyoru nodded as she took his hand. "I'm Clearstrider, the guild master of Vindicate. You're on time, I like you already." He flashed a charming smile, Meiyoru instinctively smiled back.**

**He draped an arm lazily over her shoulder and escorted her into the tavern. He chose a secluded table in the corner and seated himself. Meiyoru sat across from him. He studied her for a moment in silence. Meiyoru shifted uncomfortably. **

"**You brought your application?" He asked her. **

"**Y-yes." She quickly reached into her bag and handed the parchment to him.**

**Clearstrider took the application and began to investigate it. His face hidden behind the paper, Meiyoru couldn't tell if he was making a good or bad expression. It seemed like an eternity of silence before he spoke again.**

"**Hunter, eh?" He said casually. He brought the paper down to look her in the eye. "We don't really need another hunter, especially one without a melee weapon." **

**Meiyoru gulped nervously. Her hands kneaded her legs; she never felt so nervous and Clear had a way of building anticipation to the breaking point.**

"**Well," he began with a sly grin, "since you're cute I'll give you a break and let you in."**

"**Yay!" Meiyoru almost knocked over the low table as she jumped over to hug him. "Thank you!"**

"**Remind me to make you this happy more often." He flirtatiously chuckled.**

**Meiyoru's cheeks flushed and she released him. **

"**Sign this here." He handed her a parchment which she signed. "This allows you to enter the guild; it gives you an enchantment so you can talk to members of the guild no matter where you or they are."**

**The parchment burst into specks of light after Meiyoru signed it. **

"**Welcome our new hunter." Clear said.**

**She was greeted with some disembodied voices that seemed only her and Clear could hear. "Hello" and "Welcome" and one grumbled "More competition". She recognized one distinct voice. "Hey Mei!" **

"**Hi Dyce and thank you everyone."**

**Clear spoke to her personally, "We're raiding Karazhan tonight, can you make it?"**

"**Yes of course." The hunter replied eagerly.**

"**I'll be watching you, so you better do good." He winked at her playfully.**

"**Is there anything I should know about any of the people in the guild?" Meiyoru asked him.**

"**Well, Ahveigha is my girl, she's an officer. Eneri is an officer. Guenny is your class leader. There are more officers and class leaders, but you will get to know them, don't worry." Clear reassured her by patting her on the shoulder. "I've got business to take care of, but if you ever need anything, just ask."**

**Meiyoru smiled and nodded as she watched her guild master leave.**

"**Congratulations." She heard someone say, not in guild chat, but behind her. She turned and saw Dyce beaming at her. "You did well," he continued, "even though Clear is easily swayed by cute girls."**

**Meiyoru blushed once again realizing Dyce had referred to her as 'cute'. Dyce began walking and Meiyoru kept up by his side. Xander brought up the rear.**

"**Unfortunately I won't be with you in Karazhan tonight, I'll be going in with a different group, but you'll be with Clear."**

**Meiyoru was disappointed, but nodded. At least she would be with someone she knew.**

"**I know you'll do well." He mused. They walked in silence for a moment down the broken paths of Lower City. Breaking the silence, Dyce asked her suddenly, "Why are you so determined to make a name for yourself?"**

**Meiyoru was caught off guard by the question. She'd never spoken to anyone about it, other than Xander. "Well, I grew up as this average night elf hunter; I always tried to be the best, but always came out as plain. I was so sick of no one noticing me, I felt like I had no purpose, nothing important keeping me here. So I vowed to make myself known, as you can see I'm still working on it."**

**Dyce stopped and brought his eyes to hers. "There's nothing wrong with being average you know." Dyce's voice was gentle as he moved closer. "I'll have you know, that I noticed you." His words almost made tears well up in Meiyoru's eyes. She barely noticed that their lips were almost touching. When she realized, her heart began to race as she slowly moved closer.**

"**MEIYORU!!!" Dyce jumped as the cry rang out across the city. Meiyoru cringed and turned to see Averda running towards her. "Meiyoru! Guess what?"**

"**Bairamint died again?" She smirked.**

"**No, well yes, but that's not it. He proposed to me! We're going to get married!" **

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Weddings, Warriors and Spooky Castles**


	9. Weddings, Warriors and Spooky Castles

**Chapter Nine:**** Weddings, Warriors and Spooky Castles**

"**Married?!" Meiyoru squeaked in surprise.**

"**Yes!" Averda panted from having run halfway across Shattrath to deliver the news.**

"**Congratulations." Dyce chimed in. **

"**Thank you, uh?"**

"**Dyce." He filled her in.**

"**I'm Averda."**

**Meiyoru cut in. "Why was it so important to tell me this?"**

"**Because, I want you to be my maid of honor!" **

**If Meiyoru had been drinking something, she would have spat it out just to express the shock that was delivered. **

"**Do you accept?" Averda asked eagerly.**

**Meiyoru hesitated nervously. She'd never been involved in a wedding before, she wouldn't want to embarrass Averda, but how could she say no when the paladin was so eager to have her. "I accept." **

**Averda embraced her tightly, Meiyoru feeling quite crushed from her plate armor. "Get ready for tomorrow then."**

"**T-tomorrow?! Isn't that a little soon?" **

"**Bairamint doesn't like to wait, and I'd rather it be sooner than have to sweat from all the anticipation." Averda smiled innocently. **

**Meiyoru sighed. "Alright, I'll be ready."**

"**Great, I'm off to spread the word! See you tomorrow, make sure you come too Dyce!"**

**Dyce nodded half heartedly as Meiyoru groaned. **

"**It won't be that bad." Dyce smirked as Meiyoru shot him a glare. "And just think weddings have the best after parties."**

**Meiyoru didn't speak, which caused and awkward silence between them, having gotten interrupted. Meiyoru scratched behind her long pointed ear hoping to break the quiet. Finally, Dyce spoke. "Well, I'm off to gather supplies for Karazhan. You should get ready too."**

**Meiyoru nodded and they shared their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. The elf just tuned into the guild's chatter to hear someone complaining about their armor. To her surprise, it was Dyce. She giggled listening to him list the numerous things he wanted from Karazhan. Then she heard Clear say, "You can't have everything in this world Dyce." Then that left Dyce to reply with his smug comments to his rival warrior friend. **

**Meiyoru spent the rest of the afternoon stocking up on arrows, repairing her armor and buying grapes for Xander. Then she took the portal to Stormwind City and headed to the auction house, proceeding to buy potions and other enhancements for her first raid. She made sure she was well equipped with the best she could find, even though it left a hefty hole in her coin sack. She figured it would all be worth it. **

**Night had fallen and Meiyoru took a griffon to Darkshire, a place where she remembered being young and naïve, doing quests for the peculiar town. She didn't stay long; she quickly mounted Quicksilver and headed through Deadwind Pass. The guild was busy chattering away about who would be in what group. Meiyoru steadily galloped in the direction the signs pointed. Eventually, she came up upon a towering, gothic castle. It was frightening to behold. As she got closer, she noticed the large group of people standing around outside the gates. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she noticed Clearstrider.**

**She dismounted and approached him. "Heyo Clear."**

"**Hey Mei, are you ready?" He asked her with a smile.**

"**Always ready." She replied with a wink. **

"**You seem confident, that's good." **

"**Why are all these people standing around? There's even Horde here."**

"**They're waiting to get into Karazhan." Clear explained. "There's an enchantment on places like Karazhan so each group that enters will have the place to themselves."**

"**Oh I see." **

"**We're just about ready; use this key to get inside." Clear tossed a key to her and gestured to the gate.**

**Meiyoru unlocked the gate and let herself through. She opened the door on the other side and saw a group of people sitting around the entrance hall of the castle. They all greeted her warmly.**

"**Welcome Mei, I'm Eneri." Said a large Draenei paladin. **

"**Hey Mei, I'm known as Tharius." The human mage shook her hand.**

"**I'm Brinait," a dwarven priest spoke up with a playful smirk, "I don't like hunters, but I'll let you off since you're a girl." **

"**Scuttle is my name." Said another Draenai, but this one was a shaman. **

"**I'm Lozj." A hooded human warlock said nonchalantly.**

"**My name is Hoedrak." A human paladin told her.**

"**I am known as Ashputtel." Said a human priest in a darkened shadow form.**

"**Last but not least, I'm Amgine." Said the last in the group, a tall night elf rogue. **

"**Nice to meet you all." Meiyoru replied.**

**Clearstrider entered and the group used their magic to put enhancement spells on everyone. "Alright," the guild master said, "let's do this." **

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Enter Karazhan**

**Author's Note: To my fellow Vindicate members, I know this isn't our usual groupings but I wanted to choose a variety of guild members, almost one of each class :P so don't kill me cause this isn't our official Karazhan group **


	10. Enter Karazhan

**Chapter Ten:**** Enter Karazhan**

**Meiyoru couldn't help but cower at the awesome fortress known as Karazhan. It was like it had been conjured from a fairy tale book, but all its inhabitants were undead or demons. She followed her companions into the stables where the battle began. Clearstrider and Eneri were taking the damage from two spectral horses. The grotesque ghouls were nothing but shreds of a once proud saddle arrangement and ivory white bone. She readied her bow, but nervously looked around for a reassuring. She caught Tharius's eye and he nodded at her as his hands burst into flames sending off a sweltering fireball. Meiyoru then sent in Xander, he went in cautiously attacking the first ghost horse. The hunter then pulled the string of her bow as far as it could stretch, then she released. As soon as it was fired, Meiyoru had another arrow ready. She could now fire at ease knowing that she was doing rather well. They tore through the groups of spectral horses and their stable hands. The stables went around to the center where a might, flaming skeletal horse stood. She snorted lightly when the group approached. **

"**There's Midnight." Eneri pointed out. **

**Some of the group walked right up to Midnight, Scuttle even patted her on the back.**

"**Go on Mei, get over there." Clear gave her a light push towards the frightening horse. **

"**I-it doesn't attack?" Meiyoru sputtered.**

"**She will in a moment, when we engage her." The warrior smiled wickedly.**

**Meiyoru frowned. Midnight was a lot larger and more terrifying than the other spectral horses in the stable. She knew the horse had to be different. She nervously walked towards her. Midnight whinnied softly as Meiyoru passed. She stood next to Tharius who seemed to chuckle under his breath at her hesitance. Everyone was now in place. Clear raised his bow and fired at Midnight. The fel fire horse roared in anger and charged at Clear. His damage was quickly healed by Brinait, who was continuously casting her healing spells. Ashputtel, Tharius and Lozj began casting their damage spells. Meiyoru began to fire. Midnight's health was fading, but just as Meiyoru began to think 'This could be easy', a shout rang through the stable halls.**

"**Who dares attack the steed of the huntsman?"**

**An undead creature appeared, his face hidden in a blood red mask, his eyes the demonic color of fel fire. Eneri engaged him. The healers were healing Clear and the paladin now. Everyone still focused on Midnight so Meiyoru followed. Using all her skills, she kept up a steady flow of arrows. Midnight was growing weak. Meiyoru was just ready to switch targets when the huntsman yelled again.**

"**Come Midnight, let's disperse this petty rabble!"**

**Then the huntsman leapt onto the back of his skeletal mount, recharging both of their strength and rearing up in a new found rage. They were joined as one. Meiyoru continued to fire off arrows, watching the huntsman throw curses left and right. Then suddenly, the huntsman turned and stared Meiyoru straight in the eye. The huntress stopped dead. With blinding speed, the huntsman charged, knocking her flat on her back. Meiyoru's breath was knocked clear out of her. She felt a healing spell upon her. She stood up and saw the huntsman was back on Eneri. She didn't let it hold her back; she got back on her steady pace until it was the huntsman who fell on his back. Midnight collapsed as well. Meiyoru's companions cheered in triumph. **

"**Good job." Clear said to them. He knelt down and felt his way around the huntsman's bags. He took the gold coins from them which were divided between everyone. "Okay we've got some leather gloves for rogues and this worgen claw necklace."**

"**I'll take the gloves." Amgine jumped up eagerly. **

"**Meiyoru, the necklace is yours if you want it." Clear said as he handed Amgine the gloves. "It's enchanted with agility and attack power, good for hunters." **

"**Sure." Meiyoru grinned and Clear tossed to her. She held up the necklace. It had black talons that seemed to have been ripped from worgen paws due to the caked blood on it. "Not the prettiest of necklaces, but it will do." And she put the clawed necklace around her throat. **

**Clear seemed to stretch as he rose from the huntsman's corpse. "We can repair our armor over there." He pointed to a blacksmith who was in the next room, kneeling by his anvil.**

"**Cool!" Meiyoru must've let all the triumph go to her head as she didn't realize the group of hostile ghosts in the room with the blacksmith. **

"**Mei!" A few in the group shouted, but it was too late. A group of about ten ghosts were running after her. **

"**Run everyone! There's too many!" Brinait called out and everyone started to flee.**

**They got to the entrance lobby and Meiyoru was too busy watching the ghosts' distance rather than where she was going, so instead of running out the front door, she ran up the stairs towards the ball room.**

"**Mei! That's the wrong way!" Clear shouted after her. She didn't hear and the warrior cursed under his breath as he went after the absent minded hunter. **

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Mei and Clear's Excellent Adventure**

**Author's Note: Wheee!**


	11. Mei and Clear's Excellent Adventure

**Chapter Eleven:**** Mei and Clear's Excellent Adventure**

**It seemed that every room Meiyoru attempted to flee into had more hostile Karazhan dwellers adding more girth to the mob that was chasing her. She found a staircase and dismissed Xander to hide. Then she reached the top step and feigned death. The mob approached.**

"**Why do hunters just spontaneously die?" One of the ghosts yelled. **

**Another one poked Meiyoru with a fork. "Yep, she's dead."**

**With grumbles and moans the crowd walked back to their original positions, disappointed. She stood up when they all seemed to disappear from sight. She called Xander back out of hiding. Her chest was heaving as she sat and began chewing on some clefthoof ribs. The tender grilled meat soothed her and helped her regain her strength. Suddenly, she heard heavy clanking footsteps rushing up the stairs. As a figure turned the corner at the bottom step, Meiyoru's heart jumped into her throat as well as the chunk of rib that she had just put in her mouth. Her jaw sprung open, trying to gasp for air and dislodge the meat at the same time. A choking sound only escaped. She was hardly in the right mind to realize it was Clearstrider who came up the stairs. He rushed to her, since he had startled her; it was close to being his fault that she was choking. He removed the bow and quiver from her back and wrapped his arms under her bosom. If the hunter wasn't so incapacitated, she would've been incredibly embarrassed. Then Clear pushed on her chest with such force that he lifted Meiyoru from her sitting position, but she did feel the meat shift in her esophagus. She quickly patted Clear's hand to tell him to do it again. He obeyed and the food flew from the hunter's throat and stuck to the wall in front of them with a sickening **_**SPLAT**_

**Meiyoru let out a gasp of air and let her body relax. Her eyes widened when she realized she had relaxed to the point in which Clear was holding her up. She swiftly jumped from her guild master's arms, flushed with color and sputtered incoherently. "I-uh…em…"**

"**You're welcome." He smiled slyly. "You should piss of Karazhan more often if it means you'll end up in my arms again." He added with a wink.**

**Meiyoru's embarrassment faded and she smirked. "You are too charming and flirty for your own good." **

**Disembodied voices of the guild were suddenly heard. "Are you guys alright?" "Where did you go?"**

"**It's okay." Clear told them. "Mei and I just took a side trip, we'll leave the group, just go on without us, we're too far in for you to risk your lives."**

**Reluctant guild members agreed and it was quiet again. Meiyoru picked up her bow and quiver and placed them back in position.**

**Clear sighed. "We won't be able to fight anything by ourselves in here. Our escape will rely on our sneaky skills."**

**Meiyoru grumbled, "Ugh, I wish I were a rogue right now."**

**Clear chuckled and began to lead the way around the upper ball room. The snuck by, hugging the walls and keeping far away from the ghostly dancers. They took a turn into the next hall and heard voices. They both grew tense as they saw two figures come from another room and start heading straight for the hunter and the warrior. Meiyoru quickly used her racial ability known as shadowmeld to hide from sight, Xander hid as well. **

"**Mei!" Clear whispered harshly. "You can't leave me!"**

"**Use your charming and flirtiness!" She whispered back. **

**That's when he saw that the two figures were women. One was a human; the other was a blood elf. They were both beautiful, wearing long, flowing dresses. The human had raven hair, short and spunky. The blood elf's hair was long, blonde and silky. They spotted the warrior at the same time and they each raised a brow.**

"**What's a lone warrior doing in Karazhan this time of night?" The human asked in a sultry voice.**

"**Hey girls, what's happening?" He said smoothly as Meiyoru had to stifle a laugh. "Why else would I be here other than to see you two?"**

"**Oh, warrior wants to play?" The blood elf purred. The women surrounded him and began guiding him to the room they had just left. Clear reluctantly went along, trying to avoid looking at Meiyoru's hiding spot. **

**The three disappeared into the room. Meiyoru stayed still for a moment, deciding what to do next. There were giggles heard from the room and Clear's protesting voice saying, "Don't touch that!"**

**Meiyoru decided to move, she got to the entry way of the room and saw that the two had Clear on a bed. The blood elf was straddling him and the human was removing his armor. He only had his legplates, boots and gloves on. This time Meiyoru had to do the saving. She put on aspect of the pack and dashed towards the warrior. She grabbed his wrist and Xander grabbed Clear's armor. Dragging the warrior along they ran out of the room. **

"**Wait Mei," she stopped, "you don't understand a man's perspective on this situation, and maybe I should've stayed in there for fifteen minutes or so." **

**Meiyoru could've slapped him, but then they saw the two women rush out of the room. This time, they were in their true forms. The blood elf was now a hideous banshee and the human was a grotesque undead woman.**

"**On second thought, let's just run." Clear said and took off. Meiyoru put down an ice trap and followed. **

**Meiyoru let a positive "yes" escape her lips when the two concubines got slowed by the ice trap. The hunter and the warrior sprinted past the last of the ball room dancers and into a large open room. A few skeletal ushers saw them run by and went after them. Xander threw Clear his armor as they kept up their pace. He put the pieces back on while running at full speed. There were more ghosts in this room, seated in rows. Meiyoru and Clear kept running forward. **

"**Jump!" Clear called to her as they reached a drop in the floor. All three of them leapt and landed ungracefully on a large wooden platform. When they stood and brushed themselves off, the seated crowd began applauding.**

"**Uh oh." Meiyoru murmured as she scanned the platform they stood on.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I think they think we're part of the show. We're on a stage, Clear!"**

**Clear looked around now, the back of the stage had some colorfully painted scenery. Long, elegant curtains were bunched up on either side. **

**Before they could think of what to do, someone yelled from the audience, "Get on with the show!"**

**The music began, a soft fluid tune traveled through the auditorium reminding the warrior and the hunter of some story book fantasy.**

**Meiyoru looked around nervously. The audience was getting restless, once they found out that they were intruders rather than performers, the two would be dead. **

"**O-oh brave knight…" Meiyoru began, exchanging glances with Clear. "Will thou rescue me from the evil dragon?" She placed the back of her hand dramatically on her forehead, expressing her fake distress. Xander quickly went along and stood in front of 'the princess' letting a loud roar escape. The audience gasped.**

"**They're buying it Clear," Meiyoru whispered, "keep it going!"**

**Of course, acting the hero was not a problem for Clearstrider. "Fair maiden," he began, "fear not for I am your faithful knight!" He drew his sword and pointed it at Xander. "Evil dragon, feel my wrath!" He thrust at the hunter's pet, purposely missing him. Then Xander roared again and pretended to claw at the human. Meiyoru watched them stage a fight, trying her best to hold back laughter. Finally Clear let his sword slip in between Xander's arm and chest, making it seem like he was stabbed. "Perish, you despicable demon!" Clear milked the acting gig as best as he could. **

"**My hero!" Meiyoru ran like she thought a flailing princess should and flung her arms around the warrior. Clear had that trademark sly smile smeared across his face as he returned the embrace and placed his lips on hers. **

**Now, Meiyoru, being the easily embarrassed night elf she was, couldn't stay calm for long. She jumped away from him and turned all colors of purple and red. "It's not for real!" She argued at him. **

**Clear's expression was not hurt, but more annoyed that the hunter just gave away their cover. "They're not real actors!" Someone shouted from the audience. "Get them!" Shouted a few others. **

"**Great." Clear muttered, looking away from Meiyoru.**

"**S-sorry." She murmured, but Clear seemed to ignore it. He began looking for an escape. "That way!" Meiyoru pointed to the other end of the stage where a door was open and a ramp was leading upstairs. They both began running up it, passing the rich opera viewers and their guests. They ran up another ramp, the mob of ghosts getting closer and closer. They reached a dilapidated looking section of the castle and saw a door that led outside. The got through it, but realized they were on a balcony. They both groaned when they saw how high up they were.**

**They both heard the mob getting closer. "What do we do?" Meiyoru asked in a whimper. **

**Clear sighed. "Only one thing we can do. Jump and hope we hit the water." Meiyoru scowled when she saw the small sliver of a stream down below. **

**Clear stood up on the edge, Meiyoru hesitantly joined him. They saw the mob pouring through the door. "Do it now!" Clear yelled and they both jumped. **

**Wind whipped against Meiyoru's face and she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her death. Suddenly, she landed on something hard and burning hot. Her eyes opened instinctively and she got the biggest shock. They had landed on the back of a huge, burning skeletal dragon. **

"**It's Nightbane!" Clear pointed out. **

**They could barely hear anything over the flapping of the monstrous wings. Nightbane didn't seem to notice they landed on him. Meiyoru was getting burnt from the flames that jumped from the dragon's bones. The large beast took a turn downwards and Clear lost his foothold. He began sliding down a rib bone.**

"**Mei!" He cried. **

**Meiyoru grabbed a vertebra and grasped Clear's hand before he slid all the way off. "I can't hold on! It's burning me!" She screamed in pain. The fire was eating through her armor; the skin on her hand was beginning to blister. Clear looked down. **

"**Ha! Mei, jump down!" He called to her.**

**She looked and saw that Nightbane did a swoop towards land, now they were directly over the stream. The dragon didn't stay low though, he began gaining altitude again. **

"**Jump now, before it's too late!" **

**It took all her guts to let go of that smoldering piece of bone. The warrior and the hunter fell hard into the water below. Meiyoru cracked her arm on an underwater rock. Lucky for Clear he was wearing his thick plate. She squealed in agony when she emerged from the water. **

**Clear approached her. "Let me see." He investigated her arm and her hand. He led her to land and continued to bandage her wounds as she winced in pain. After she was bandaged to his satisfaction, they walked along the stream, following it towards where ever it might've led. They climbed a hill and saw the familiar front gates of Karazhan. **

"**There they are!" They heard their guildmates call. **

"**We made it!" Meiyoru cheered and jumped on Clear giving him a very appreciative kiss on the lips. **

"**Hey!" Meiyoru released him and saw a cross warrior woman before them. **

"**Sorry Ahveigha." Meiyoru chuckled. "I'm just so happy to be out of that place."**

**Ahveigha smiled. "I would be too." **

**Everyone was happy to have them back and safe, but one person was feeling quite hurt watching Meiyoru jump into the arms of his rival. Even if it was just for a moment, Dyce wanted Meiyoru to see him and jump into **_**his**_** arms. He cursed under his breath and used his hearthstone to teleport back to Shattrath. **

"**Thanks a lot for coming after me Clear." Meiyoru said to him. "I could never have done that by myself."**

"**No problem." He smiled. "We're coming back here next week anyway." **

**Words could not express the irritation that almost made the hunter burst into tiny hunter pieces. It faded almost instantly when she saw the sun rising. **

"**It's morning?!" She cried. **

"**Yeah, what's the matter?" Clear cocked his head.**

"**I'm going to be late for Averda's wedding!"**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Mrs. Mage**

**Author's Note: What a nice long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :P **


	12. Mrs Mage

**Chapter Twelve:**** Mrs. Mage**

"**Who's wedding?" Ahveigha asked inquisitively.**

"**My friend, Averda." Meiyoru groaned. "Oh, I'm no where near ready."**

"**Where is the wedding at?" The young warrior asked. **

"**Stormwind, Cathedral district." **

"**Well, let's go! I can help you get there!" Ahveigha whistled for her horse. **

**Meiyoru nodded then called Quicksilver. The two girls then left the rest of their guildmates to discuss Meiyoru and Clearstrider's recent ordeals in Karazhan. They galloped at lightning speed through Deadwind Pass. **

**When they got to Darkshire, they both hopped on griffins to Stormwind. They landed and Meiyoru quickly recognized a familiar face there waiting for them.**

"**Xabar!" She exclaimed. **

"**Mei! Averda's been waiting for you, you have to hurry and change." She pointed to Ahveigha. "You come and help too."**

**They quickly ran to the inn where Xabar had Meiyoru's maid of honor outfit waiting for her. Without speaking, Xabar and Ahveigha began stripping off the hunter's armor.**

"**Hey!" She called in protest.**

"**You don't have time to be modest!" The human replied. **

**Meiyoru never thought she could have been undressed that quickly. She was stripped to her undergarments and Xabar threw a dress over her head.**

"**Ugh… I hate dresses." Meiyoru complained.**

**Ahveigha flattened out the creases as Xabar laced up the back. "It looks fine, let's go!" Xabar pushed her out of the door and quickly tied a small black tie around Xander's neck. Meiyoru ran down and through the door. She wasn't watching where she was running and ran into a hard object in her path. When her eyes readjusted from the impact, she looked up and saw a huge black dragon.**

"**T-Teremus?!" Meiyoru sputtered as the dragon turned to face her, hovering over her in a blinding rage. With his large claw, he slashed at the hunter, knocking her against the fountain. Mouth filled with blood and water, she lifted herself. Her dress weighed a ton now that it was dripping wet. Instinctively, Xander attacked. He didn't care that he was incredibly outmatched. Teremus, on the other hand, still wanted the taste of hunter. He charged for Meiyoru again. The hunter had no choice but to lift her bow to protect herself. Suddenly, Ahveigha and Xabar made it out of the inn. The immediately began helping. Ahveigha charged at the dragon. Xabar sent in her nightsaber and began firing. Teremus was still lumbering after Meiyoru. Another swipe, the elf dodged but just barely. The dragon spun around and smashed into Meiyoru with his tail. She was thrown into the air and landed in the tree in front of the auction house. **

**Now, everyone in Stormwind was attacking Teremus, even the guards. Meiyoru climbed down from the tree, wincing in pain at each movement. Ahveigha and Xabar helped her the rest of the way. **

"**Let's get you to a priest, the guards can handle Teremus." Ahveigha told her.**

"**No," Meiyoru protested, "let's get to that damned wedding." **

**The ceremony in the cathedral was quiet. Averda had already reached the alter, waiting patiently for her friend. Meiyoru suddenly burst through the cathedral doors. Her dress was encrusted with blood, her face was bruised and leaves were tangled in her hair. "Sorry I'm late!" She announced. Averda's jaw dropped at the sight of her. The paladin was clad in ivory white armor, glimmering with every touch of light. Bairamint stood opposite of her wearing silk black robes. **

"**The guy's in a dress and the girl's in armor, who's the bride here?" Ahveigha whispered jokingly to Xabar. **

"**Why do I have to wear a dress and Averda gets to wear cool armor." Meiyoru murmured to herself as she approached the front. She stood next to Averda, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Now we can continue." The priest said with a hint of irritation.**

**Meiyoru watched the paladin and mage in admiration as they were joined as one. She had never seen so much love in someone's eyes as Averda and Bairamint had for each other. As the ceremony winded down, Bairamint captured his love in a romantic kiss, declaring their marriage. **

**After the wedding, the party guests gathered in the park for the reception. There were drinks and food set out, with a band and many people immediately started enjoying themselves. Meiyoru took the chance to clean up and make herself look at least halfway decent. While wandering around the crowds, she spotted a familiar face. **

"**Dyce!" She ran up to him and hugged him. He wasn't wearing his armor, but rather a silk shirt and tuxedo pants. "You clean up nice!" She added.**

**He grunted in response.**

"**What's wrong?" Her happy disposition quickly faded thinking he wasn't as happy to see her.**

"**Nothing, I just thought you'd rather share your joy with someone other than me." He looked away from her, not wanting to be drawn in by her glowing eyes.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked innocently in a whisper. **

**He hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell her how he felt or just leave it be. "Oh, come on Meiyoru! I saw you and Clearstrider when you got out of Karazhan!" He was almost yelling loud enough to draw attention. Everyone was too focused on drinks to pay him any mind. "I guess you were too wrapped up in mauling him to notice me."**

"**You saw that?" She blushed and looked to her feet. **

"**I'm glad I did, I was beginning to think that you cared about me." The words stung in Meiyoru's chest.**

"**It's not what you think." The elf murmured. Dyce didn't respond, but instead moved his eyes to the ashamed huntress. "I did kiss Clear; I won't try to hide it. I don't know why I did. I guess I was so happy I wasn't going to die." Her voice cracked and Dyce could tell she was on the verge of tears, but he held his ground. "Even though I kissed him, I couldn't help but think 'I wish Dyce was here' and when I didn't see you, I wanted to go find you, but I remembered the wedding." She looked up at him, drops of tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I know we're not really a couple, but I know what I did was wrong. The only thing I can say to you is that I'm sorry."**

**Dyce didn't know if it was her tearful eyes that swayed him or her sincere words, but he dismissed his stubbornness and embraced the elf. Meiyoru returned the hug. "Don't start crying." Dyce told her. "You cry at the wedding, not the party."**

**Meiyoru didn't remember much of the rest of the night. She remembered drinking and laughing with Dyce. She talked with Xabar, Clearstrider and Ahveigha. She drank more. She said goodbye to Averda and Bairamint as they left to their honeymoon. She drank more. When she woke with the pounding headache, she vaguely remembered anything beyond Averda and Bairamint's departure. She sat up in bed, holding her aching head. The blanket fell from her and she looked down to see she was completely naked. Her eyes widened when she also saw the arm around her nude waist. Her eyes traveled nervously up the arm to see what body was attached to it. Her lips quivered when she saw the sleeping form of Dyce. He was snoring lightly, curled up against her body. **

'**Oh shit,' she thought, 'he's naked too. Naked plus naked means…' **

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Next Adventure**

**Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to a loving reviewer **Feareth the kitty. **Their lovely review persuaded me to write the first part of this chapter with much more action. So thanks for the inspiration Feareth! And to answer your questions, next chapter will include a character relationship list to show how each character is related to Meiyoru. ******** Enjoy!**


	13. Next Adventure

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Next Adventure**

**Meiyoru flew out of bed, careful not to stir the sleeping lump of warrior. She found her dress crumpled on the floor. She snatched it up and threw it over her. She ran out of the room and noticed she was in the inn. She found the room that Xabar and Ahveigha had used to change her. Xabar was sleeping on the bed with Barxa at her feet and Xander snoring by the door. She found her armor piled neatly on the floor. She changed into it quietly, so not to wake Xabar. Then she shook Xander awake. His eyes opened groggily and shot her an immediate glare.**

"**We'll talk about this later; let's just get out of here." She hissed at him.**

**Xander followed obediently and they headed out of the inn. She pulled out her hearthstone and channeled her concentration to teleport her back to Shattrath. She arrived in an instant in the Scryer's inn. She sighed with relief, feeling that her predicament was far away from her now. She bought a couple of bunches of grapes from the innkeeper and checked her mail. Her mailbox was empty, so she began towards the general goods vendor, popping a grape into her mouth and throwing one to Xander, which he caught hungrily. She finished filling her quiver and repairing her armor when she heard an all too familiar voice. She cursed numerous times under her breath when she heard the voice calling her. She hesitated and turned slowly to face the warrior trotting up to her. **

"**Dyce." She said through gritted teeth.**

"**Hey, where are you off to?" He said as he caught up to her. **

"**I'm not really sure." She tried her best to avoid looking him in the eyes.**

"**Well, I'm going to gather some herbs and ore to sell." He whistled for his mount, Meiyoru was surprised when a griffon flew down to his beckon.**

"**Hey! How'd you get your own griffon!" **

"**Oh, you haven't gotten one yet. I suppose you are skilled enough now. I can take you to Shadowmoon Valley to get one." **

**Meiyoru blushed. She was trying to avoid contact with Dyce, but how could she refuse his offer. "Let's go." She said mounting Quicksilver. **

**Dyce didn't speak of their encounter at all while they traveled side by side. He talked about the herbs growing in the area, he jabbered about his armor and he even mentioned the reception party, but it irked Meiyoru intensely to have him leave out whatever happened last night. Eventually, the huntress could take no more of the awkwardness. **

"**That's it?!" She shouted pulling Quicksilver to a halt. "How can you sit there with me and not mention anything of what happened last night?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Don't be stupid! We obviously slept together and you're just pretending it never happened!"**

**Dyce gave her a sort of sympathy smile. "It happens all the time, we got a little drunk and one thing led to another."**

**Meiyoru groaned, "How could you take advantage of a poor drunken elf?"**

"**Ahem," Dyce coughed, "if I recall, it was the other way around."**

**Meiyoru raised a brow. "Are you saying I took advantage of you?"**

"**Oh, you don't remember?" Dyce chuckled. "Well you were a lot more drunk than me. After we settled our dispute, you went on to drink and drink more. Then you were all over me. You kept trying to show me your 'sexy dance', if I recall your words correctly, but every time you began, you said your dress was itchy and you tried to take it off. Eventually I had to carry you to the inn so you wouldn't be undressing in the middle of the party. When we got to the room, you wouldn't let me leave. You pretty much forced me the rest of the way, but I can't complain." **

**Meiyoru's face was almost purple from blushing so profusely. **

"**We're in Shadowmoon by the way." He finished with a smile. **

**Meiyoru glanced around the dark, demonic lands around her. It sent a shiver up her spine. Before she could comment, a huge flying demon swooped in and snatched her straight from her saddle. With a blood curling scream she was lifted into the air. Dyce took off on his griffon, chasing the large demon. Xander was on the back of Dyce's griffon. The demon was fast, the warrior's griffon was losing distance. In a last desperate attempt, Xander warped to the demon and sunk his teeth into his calf. The demon roared and kicked Xander in the head. The last thing he could remember before his world going black, was the ground getting closer and closer and Meiyoru screaming his name. **

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: Xander's quest**

**Authors note: Short chapter, yes, but I forgot to put this in my last chapter, so here it is: The list of characters and their relationships! And yes Feareth all characters in the story are real characters on my server.**

**Meiyoru- heroine, author's main character**

**Xander – Meiyoru's pet**

**Dyce – author's husband**

**Averda – author's sister**

**Bairamint – author's brother in law, Averda's husband**

**Xabar – author's mother**

**Barxa – Xabar's pet**

**Clearstrider – author's guild master**

**Ahveigha – Clearstrider's significant other**

**Eneri – guildmember and friend**

**Tharius – guild member and friend**

**Brinait – guild member and friend**

**Scuttle – guild member and friend**

**Lozj – guild member and friend**

**Hoedrak – guild member and friend**

**Ashputtle – guild member and friend**

**Amgine – guild member and friend**


End file.
